<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bottom Dream Supremacy smut by Mushr00m_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066613">Bottom Dream Supremacy smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushr00m_Writes/pseuds/Mushr00m_Writes'>Mushr00m_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottom  Dream supremacy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Dream Supremacy because I can, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushr00m_Writes/pseuds/Mushr00m_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, a bunch of porn without plot with Dream being a bottom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottom  Dream supremacy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Requests!! Open!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone! I am accepting requests for bottom dream smut! Here are the things I won’t do.</p><p>-Any Non-Con work.<br/>
- Underage characters.<br/>
-Extreme gore.<br/>
-Cutting or blood kink (extreme.)</p><p>       I will pretty much be doing anything else though! I am accepting fanfic requests for any person as long as they are of age, and comfortable with shipping.</p><p>These are the things I have lined up already!!<br/>
1.	Dream x George, soft smut and fluff.<br/>
2.	Dream x Sapnap, wholesome, long story.

</p>
<p>                     You don’t have to leave any comments, but if you do request something, I promise I’ll do it!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Soft Flower. (Dream x George.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>basically, the boys fuck.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was laying down on the dark blue sheets, his blonde hair covering his red face.</p><p>“George?” Dream said, raising his voice so his boyfriend, who was making food in the kitchen, so he could hear him.<br/>	Dream could smell the mac and cheese from the bedroom, and getting no response from the dark-haired boy, he yelled his name again.</p><p>“Geeoooorrrgggee!” he shouted, trying to get his attention.</p><p>	Once again getting no response, he got up, moving his hair out of his eyes, and walked towards the slightly opened door.</p><p>	“Oh, hello Dream.” George yawned out, stirring the pot of the macaroni.<br/>“Why are you making food? We just got back from McDonalds.” Dream asked, staring at the shorter boy.<br/>“I dunno, just hungry.” <br/>Dream sighed and laid down on the couch. He looked down at the sweater he stole from George that barley fit him, but he still loved it. It felt like George was constantly giving hi ma hug. <br/>	“Can you come here George? I wanna watch a movie.” <br/>	George responded with a quick yes and got a bowl from the cupboard. He got a spoon and poured the steaming food into the bowl and walked down into the living room. He sat right next to Dream, cuddling up to him.<br/>“Is that my sweater?” George wondered, taking a bite of his food.<br/>Dream didn’t respond but instead pulled up a movie. He clicked his favorite, IT. <br/>	“A horror movie, really?”<br/>	“Just shut up and eat your food.” Dream laughed as he responded, playfully putting his finger to George’s mouth. The movie started, and the brown-haired boy continued to eat, ignoring Dream’s attempts to kiss him. <br/>They sat there for at least thirty minutes, and George got up.<br/>“You are okay darling?”<br/>“Oh, I’m fine Dream. I’m just putting my bowl away.” The shorter out the dish in the sink and turned on the tap. He grabbed a sponge and started to clean it out. <br/>Dream was getting incredibly impatient and started tapping his foot on the carpet. He kept glancing back at the other and noticed his hard on.<br/>‘God damnit.’ He thought to himself, noticing he was getting hard. Was he that horny? He moved uncomfortably, grabbing a blanket to cover himself. George returned, smiling, and sat down right on his lap. This fucker. He must know what he’s doing.<br/>Dream moved slightly, the blanket not doing much to help him. George finally got comfortable and put his head on the talers neck. He moved his head up and whispered into Dream’s ear.</p><p>“You’re doing a horrible job at covering your issue baby.” Dream’s face went a dark red as he closed his eyes tightly, moving again. <br/>A smile appeared on the British boy’s face as he put his hand on the others crotch. Dream let out a slight gasp, and grinded up into the shorter boy’s hand.  He laid down, letting George take control. George started to take off Clay’s shorts while maintaining eye contact. \<br/>	“Ill be back darling, I’m going to go grab a con- “<br/>“no! N-no... Its fine, I want to feel you...” Dream whispered his face going as red as a tomato and covering his face with his hands.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Dream nodded his head yes and sat up, connecting his lips to the others. He grabbed the others shirt, pulling the boy who had a heavy accent closer to him. He started to remove George’s clothes as well will continuing to make out with him. They shoved their tongue into his mouth and closing his eyes tightly, taking everything in.<br/>	“Baby, what do you want from me? I can’t help you if you don’t use your words.” George muttered into his ear, causing Clay to shiver. <br/>	“I want you to fuck me….” Dream whispered, so quiet the other could almost not hear him. Almost.<br/>“What was that? Can you speak louder?”<br/>	“Please George... I can’t handle it, please fuck me.” <br/>	“That’s all you needed to say honey.” <br/>George re connected their lips, passionately shoving the other down into the couch even more.<br/>He removed Dream’s clothing; the only thing left was his boxers.<br/>	“Please George...”<br/>The other smiled, playing with the band on Dream’s boxers, and finally let him release. He took off the cover, Clay’s cock springing out. George sat up and removed his own clothing. No matter how many times they have sex, Clay is never ready for the size of George’s dick.  Its slightly over average, but it makes Dream’s mouth water. <br/>	George went back over Clay and held him as close as possible.<br/>“You already stretched yourself? I’m impressed baby boy.”<br/>“Please George just put it in!” He shouted with sexual frustration.<br/>	He held his cock in his hand, slowly moving it up and down. He grabbed Dream’s hips, and inserted his member into the taller boy, Dream letting out a loud moan.<br/>“Ah~! George!” Dream yelled with another moan, as George let him adjust.<br/>	“tell me when I can move baby.” Dream started to nod his head yes as fast as possible, trying to signal George to move. <br/>The other nodded and started to thrust into the American boy. <br/>“P-please go faster George!” He screamed out.<br/>George had the biggest grin on his face and pulled out almost all the way, before thrusting in as hard as possible. Dream let out another scream as George hit his prostate, causing Dream to cum immediately. The feeling of the taller boy’s asshole clenching around his dick, caused him to cum deep inside the other. They laid there for a second, gasping as Dreams cum covered their chests. <br/>“Your so perfect baby.” George groaned into the others ear, as pulled out causing Dream to whine.  George got up to grab a towel, cleaning their chests. <br/>	“Can we take a bath please..?” Dream asked the other, hugging him tightly. <br/>	‘Of course darling..”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow! This was a hot dumpster fire, but thank you for reading! Please leave requests and critiques in the comments! Also feel free to leave Kudos if you like it! ;D<br/>I'm working on two works at the moment, a Dream x SapNap, and a Dream x Sam!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Update-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My friends found this so that's fun.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck u Yua, Kozu, and Ink./j</p><p> </p><p>I'm still gonna update this, but I won't be posting any ships or content that includes creators who aren't comfortable with having NSFW stories written about them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Devil knocks on the door. (Sapnap x Dream x george)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sapnap and Dream are incredibly hard, and the only way they can get release is by proving it to George.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was heavily breathing, just waking up from another nightmare. He looked right then left, seeing his boyfriend’s Sapnap and Dream. He dreamt about both of the boys leaving him to die in a field. 
He knows neither of them would ever do that but for some reason he still had these nightmares almost every night. Every night he awoke from these, he was always shaking.<br/>
He sighed with relief and held tightly onto the tall boy. Dream’s eyes fluttered open slowly, smiling at George, and embracing the hug. George had a single tear fall from his face and gripped him tighter. 
Dream mumbled something and sat up. George didn’t let go. George left him a slight grin on his face, his cheeks softening.<br/>
“I’m just going to go get some water, I’ll be right back.” He whispered into the short boy's ear. George nodded the single tear making his cheek slightly wet. Dream left the room, opening the dark brown door with a quiet creak and headed out into the kitchen.<br/>
George heard the noise of the refrigerator opening and the sound of objects moving around. He heard the water running through the glass and Dream yawning.  
Sapnap woke up, turning to the other. His eyes didn’t fully open, but he gave a nice smile at George.<br/>
“Hey, baby...” He talked under his breath, the blonde boy now staring at him. “Hi... how’d you sleep?” “Perfect, I dreamt to you and Dream.” He went quiet for a minute, as if he were considering finishing speaking, but decided not to. There wasn’t any talking for at least two minutes.<br/>
Dream returned holding a glass of water and a bag of skittles. He looked at George and reached his hand out. Inside his hand was the bag of Candy, offering for the other to take it. Dream knew it was his favorite.
 He took it, smiling at the other. He opened the bag and took a small red one out, popping it into his mouth. He chewed on the skittle, swallowing it. He looked back up at the people he cared most about and hugged them both tightly.<br/>
“Hey, I know this is like, incredibly uncalled for, and I probably shouldn’t say this. But I’m like, really hard right now.” 
Sapnap said, his face unbelievably red staring down at the blanket covering his lower part. He slowly shifted around under the soft quilt. His dick was growing bigger and he was just getting hornier.<br/>
“We were having such a heart felt moment, and you really had to say that right now?” Dream laughed out loud and went quiet.
 He then whispered, “yeah uhm... me too...”<br/>
George looked at both boys and let out a loud chuckle and looked down at the bed. He was getting turned on by the others so, might as well take advantage of the scenario.<br/>
“Are you guys serious?” he giggled again, but this time a little quieter. He looked back up at them both and went silent. He had a deep red face and started fiddling with his hands. He thought in his head on how he should approach this. He hadn’t had sex with either of the boys for almost three weeks. He decided to take this as an opportunity.<br/>
“Well, do you guys need like. Help with it, or do you just want to work it out yourself?” The brown-haired boy asked smiling.
 God, he looked so innocent, but deep down, he was a kinky fuck.  Sapnap and Dream both nodded causing George to move closer to them.<br/>
“Who to help first hm... Dream? Or Sapnap?” Both boys’ eyes light up and started to beg.<br/>
“Please, me George? I’ve been so good, I promise.” Dream whimpered out. His eyes had tears forming in them, filled with sexual frustration.<br/>
Sapnap glared at Dream, then said, “No no, please George, I’ve been so perfect and please I said it first please please please.” 
He whined loudly. George dramatically sighed and had a grin on his pale face.<br/>
“You both are being so perfect; I don’t know who to choose. Maybe you both should try to please me, and whoever is the best, I’ll help with their issue.”<br/>
Sapnap moved first immediately putting his lips to George’s. He moaned into the kiss and started moving his hands down to the others boxers, attempting to get friction. Dream sat behind the others thinking of what to do. He decided to go straight for George’s dick, pushing Sapnap’s hand away and replacing it with his own. He threw off George’s under clothing, and within seconds put his mouth around the boy’s member.
 He let out a loud moan and thrusted up into the others mouth.<br/>
Sapnap scoffed at the taller boy and connected his lips to George’s once more. He shoved his tongue into the others mouth and moaned deeply.
 The brown-haired boy thrusted his hips up slightly, shoving his dick to the back of Dream’s throat. Dream attempted to pull off to cough, but George held him down.
 Clay struggled for a moment but continued to bob his head up and down, pushing his own limits to please the others. George started grinding into his mouth and pushing his tongue further into Sapnap’s mouth.<br/>
Sapnap held George’s neck, slowly starting to move further down. His hands went under George’s shirt starting to fondle his chest trying to get a reaction. He gripped his ass causing the British boy to moan into the others mouth. Sapnap grinded down into the others knee and started to move his own hand to his pants. He only palmed himself for two seconds before the other noticed.  
George stopped, pulling away from the kiss. A string of spit connecting the two, but Dream stopped.<br/>
“What do you think your doing Sapnap.” George said in a deep scary voice. Dream removed his mouth from the others private parts. 
He stared at Sapnap, waiting for a response. Sapnap went a cold pale color, and just thought for a second, anyway, anything to get out of this situation, anything just for George to give him the certain attention he needed so badly.<br/>
“I’m sorry Georgie, it was just getting to much.” He whispered quietly.<br/>
George let out a chuckle and wrapped his hand around the other’s neck.</p><p>Sapnap let out a gulp and made eye contact with the colorblind boy.<br/>
“Don’t. Ever. Do. That. Again. And as a punishment,” he began to speak,” You have to watch me please Dream. You don’t get to release tonight baby. You know the rules.”<br/>
Sapnap’s dark eyes had tears forming in them, and he whined loudly. He continued to pout, wishing George would just pay attention not him.
 He desperately needed to jerk off, or just have some friction against his privates. Sapnap cried deeply, wanting, no, needing to cum.<br/>
Dream on the other hand, was filled with happiness. His face was a red and was head to toe with happiness.  He took of his own pants and boxers, his hard cock springing up. George smiled at him and made Sapnap watch. Sapnap groaned, two tears streaming down his face, and he looked down at his hard on pushing through his shorts.<br/>
“I need to grab something; I’ll be back in just a second.” George stood up and walked over to the tall dresser. 
He searched through a drawer for around ten seconds before pulling out a cock ring. Dream went white as a ghost.<br/>
“Honey, you still can’t get all the pleasure. I still have to punish you a bit.” He said in a lovey-dovey voice. 
He grabbed the ring and slid it over of the others dick. Dream moaned loudly at the feeling of the others hand going over his own body. He tried to get as close to the other as possible, trying to create as much sexual feeling as possible. George smiled and closed his eyes. He thought of the feeling of Dream around his cock, and the feeling he gets when Dream does anything.<br/>
George lifted the other body up and stared at him in his emerald green eyes. He put his fingers in front of the others mouth. 
Dream was confused for a second but realized what the other was implying.<br/>
“Suck.” George maintained eye contact with the other, not even blinking.<br/>
He inserted his fingers into the other boy’s mouth, Clay covering it in spit. He moved his tongue around to cover it in as much saliva as possible, knowing it’ll hurt like a bitch if he doesn’t. 
George removed his digits from the others mouth and moved them lower.<br/>
“This will hurt baby. Be ready.” George whispered into the others ear.<br/>
George pushed his finger in through the tight hole, causing the other to squirmed around uncomfortably trying to get used to the sensation. He moved around slightly trying to calm down. 
George looked at him, as if to ask if he was ready for him to move. Dream nodded waiting for George to act. The short boy started to move a single finger inside the boy, to loosen him up. He continued for at least one minute for the other to get fully used to it.<br/>
Sapnap is letting out whines and wishing George would just pay attention to the both of him. He understands though, he broke the rules, and this is the consequences for his actions. He thinks of any way to make George touch him. He needs release. Sapnap decides to try to get comfortable, laying down.<br/>
“No no Sappy Nappy, you have to watch. This is your punishment.” George says in a stern voice. Sapnap groans, giving the others a dirty look. 
He looks down at his dick, seeing it twitch through his pants once more. Multiple tears fall down his face. George is still thrusting his finger into Dream, adding another. 
George knows that if Sapnap truly needs release, he’ll use the safe word.<br/>
George finally puts in a third finger, and he’s know looking for the others prostate. He knows he’s found it when Dream lets out a scream, almost Cumming immediately.
 He sees stars, thrusting as deep as he can onto the boy’s fingers. He needs this so badly.<br/>
“Please Georgie, just put it in. Please.” He begs the other.<br/>
“Anything for you baby boy.”<br/>
He removes the fingers causing Dream to whimper loudly the sound echoing off the walls. 
The shorter of the two grabs his dick, and slowly moves his hand over the hardening body part. He holds the others hips strongly, and slowly inserts his member into the other boy’s tight hole.
 Dream gasps loudly since he hasn’t had this feeling is weeks. He immediately looks up at the other.<br/>
“Please. Move.” George leans forward, passionately shoving himself into the others lips the feeling cold and wet. The other starts thrusting into him, causing Clay to scream.
 He rammed into Dream at an unbelievable rate, Dream attempted to cum, but because of the cock ring around his dick, which met he couldn’t release. 
Clay’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he started to experience overstimulation. Tears streamed from his eyes at the feeling of the intense pleasure and pain from him not stopping. 
Dream would of cum again, but he still couldn’t. George finally came deep inside the other, the feeling unbelievably satisfying. George stayed inside of him for a while, until finally removed himself.
 Cum started to come out of the others asshole, as Dream was seeing stars.<br/>
His attention was moved to Sapnap, who was still sitting there.<br/>
“Please Gogy? I’ll be good just please please please; I need to release. I’ll do anything.” The black-haired boy begged the other.<br/>
“I’m sorry Sap. But you disobeyed the rules, you know you shouldn’t have done that. This is your punishment.” He had a grin from ear to ear, as Sapnap sighed.<br/>
“Now, you both need sleep. Go back to bed. I’ll see you both in the morning. Maybe if you are both good tomorrow, you can cum.”</p><p>George gave both of them a kiss on their forehead and tucked them into the bed.<br/>
He knows that both of the boys will be chasing their release for the rest of the night, but he slept peacefully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOW this took forever!!!<br/>Please leave requests, critiques, and just anything you feel like saying in the comments!<br/>This took me almost three hours. Please god forgive me for I have sinned.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time publishing my work, so don't be to mean :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>